Cornered
by GemBlue89
Summary: The day after, Jason Morgan decides to fight rather than let Elizabeth Webber stay out of his life.


**Cornered**

She walked out of the kitchen to pause when she saw him. "Hey," he greeted her.

She looked at him for a moment more before moving away. She was ignoring him that was obvious. She wasn't even trying to be subtle. She walked by him, her chin held high and her back straight. She was still mad and he didn't blame her. She had all the right to walk out on him as she had but she hadn't given him the chance to explain.

"_But you are Sonny's—Sonny's enforcer, first, last, and always. I hope it's enough."_

Her words from the night before echoed in his mind. He was Sonny's enforcer but not always—not when he was with her. He talked, joked around, laughed, and most of all was free. He was himself with no expectations.

Jason watched the petite brunette make her way over to a young woman, "Hey." She placed a plate in front of her and murmured with a smile, "Here you go. I'll get you some more coffee."

She finally made her way around the counter and grabbed a pot of coffee. "Are you—" she turned away to only stop, "wait, hold on. You're just going to walk—walk by me from now on?" Jason asked trying to catch her eyes.

She finally met his gaze. There was no longer a warm light in her beautiful cornflower blue eyes. They were cold and distant. "I'm going to treat you like any other customer—like I barely know you," she paused, pain flashed in her eyes before they hardened again. "Because I don't." She pulled out a notepad and pen and asked, "So, what can I get you?"

Jason tried to shrug off the hurt. "The usual."

Eyes still on the notepad she asked, "And that would be?"

"Just black coffee, right?" Courtney supplied, appearing out of no where.

"You get it for him," Elizabeth muttered, walking away.

"What is all that about?" Courtney inquired, the question never reaching his ears.

He watched her walk through the swinging doors to the kitchen. He stared at the doors as they swayed back and forth until coming to stand still. It was the third time over the span of 24 hours that she had walked away from him and he had enough of it. He glared at the swinging doors for a few more seconds before jumping off his stool. Whatever Courtney said never reached his ears as he took quick strides towards the kitchen. He stopped at the swinging doors for a second before walking straight through them, he wasn't backing down now.

The sharp creak of the doors on their hinges made Elizabeth jump in surprise. She didn't need to turn to know that he was behind her. As angry as she was with him she could still sense his presence, she hated that there was still a connection but it would fade away just like they had. His eyes had been following her ever since she had stepped out of the kitchen. He wanted a reaction he wasn't going to get one out of her. Endless times he had walked away from her and this time the roles were reversed and she wasn't going back.

She grabbed two plates and turned to walk back into the main part of the diner. Unfortunately for her the town enforcer stood in her way. Six feet of muscle towered over her. His clear blue eyes were narrowed, glaring at her. She didn't flinch. She stared right back at him. "The enforcer stare might work on others but not me. So please move a side and let me get back to work." She spat out, surprised her voice was so stable when she was fuming inside.

Jason pried the two plates out of her hands and placed them behind her. He made sure not to move enough for her to slip away under his shoulders. Once the plates were down he turned his attention back to the brunette before him. Her hair was wavy today, framing her heart shaped face. She was dressed in casual wear, elegant yet comfortable to work in. The brown shirt she wore showed all her curves and stretched over her breasts. The long blue-jean skirt with the slit going up the back revealing her well shaped claves. He couldn't help but let his eyes rake up and down her body.

The brunette willed herself not to squirm under his wondering eyes. She was furious and he was looking her over. "I need to go to work," she said through clenched teeth.

He stepped further into the small kitchen. "Not until you here what I have to say." He crossed his arms over his wide chest and stared down at her.

"I'm through listening to you and your lies. Now will you get out of my way?" She shoved at his chest but he didn't budge.

"No. You did the talking last night and now it's my turn to talk." She took backward steps as he took steps forward.

She took in a long breathe and shoved him again. It had no affect. She swore in frustration. "I told you I don't want to hear it. I want you to leave me alone."

"It's not going to happen." She tried to get past by him but Jason got a hold of her hips and pressed her up against the fridge door in an attempt to keep her from escaping.

She gasped at the feel of the cold metal against her back. From chest down they were pressed against each other. When she began to squirm against him he pinned her to the fridge with no space available between them. Being this close to him was not good for her. His breathe tickled her ear and his muscular thigh slipped between hers. "Let me go," she whispered. "Please…"

Jason smirked, "Nope not happening." He took each of her hands and planted them on each side. He twined their hands together and held them there. He leaned in closer and whispered, "I have the advantage this time."

She stared at him with shocked eyes. There had been endless opportunities in the past where Jason had the upper hand but he never took them but this time he not only took the chance but in Kelly's kitchen. She gulped for air and got ready to tell him to take his hands off of her when he rubbed his nose against hers. Her breathe hitched at the contact. A warm sensation ran down her spin.

"Do you remember the last time we were like this?" He murmured a scant inch away from her lips. His breathe whispered against her supple lips.

She began nibbling on her lip, Jason watched her torment it. "Vista point." He said against her lips.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Her eyes drifted close at the gentle contact. His lips were warm and firm as she had remembered them. His lips moved over hers, gently dragging them over hers, again and again. She didn't have the power to deny him access as her mouth opened for his hot tongue.

A moan escaped her lips as she pulled her hands free to drag them through his blonde locks and pull him closer. His tongue moved against hers, rubbing leisurely as his hand traveled to her hip. He slanted his mouth over her mouth, as a fist clenched in her chestnut locks. He broke the kiss despite her protests to nip on her bottom lip. He gave it one last nip before pulling away.

Elizabeth whimpered at the loss of his warm mouth but threw her head back against the metal fridge when he dragged his lips down the column of her throat. He placed opened mouth kisses on her collarbone as his hands slowly slipped beneath her shirt to make contact with her soft milky skin. He nipped at the base of her neck as his hands creeped closer to the hook of her bra.

It had been too long since they had been like this. All hot and flustered. Their last kiss at Vista Point was months ago and it was about time something happened. She was mad he knew that but the woman had a tendency to never shut up and if he could keep a hold of her for a moment by pressing her up against a fridge he was going to use it.

Her skin was on fire as his hands moved higher. He dragged his mouth back to hers for another mind numbing kiss. She tugged at his head to bring him more closer and pressed the warm space between her thighs down on Jason's thigh to ease the need that grew there. Her hands clutched at his black fitting shirt, easing it up his narrow waist. As his tongue plunged the warm cavern of her mouth his hand flicked the hook of her bra open. One of his rough thumbs slipped its way to her breast and the first contact on her nipple sent an electrifying shock through her bringing her back to reality.

One minute she was in his arms and the next half way across the kitchen. Elizabeth's skin was flushed red, lips swollen, and what looked like a hickey on her collar bone. She tugged her shirt and skirt back in place. Her arms crossed over her chest covering the lump formed from her unhooked undergarment. Her chest rose and fell as she gathered her strength. The pleasure and heat that was in her eyes a moment ago were gone leaving nothing but distant eyes.

Jason pulled his shirt back in place and took a in a deep breathe, "Elizabeth—"

"We can't—please leave me alone. I can't—just leave me alone." She murmured turning her back to him.

"I'll leave now because you asked but I'd never be able to stay away." Jason turned away, paused at the doors before walking through them with one last glance at the woman that held his heart. He didn't intend to drag her up against a fridge and ravish her but he had and he wasn't walking away from her not after the way she had reacted to him. Next time he would talk to her before he did anything else.

* * *

Elizabeth slammed the steel door—his door—shut behind her as she flew into her studio. She flung her purse and keys at the couch. She wasn't just fuming, she felt pathetic that she let him push her up against the fridge door in Kelly's of all places, while there were a group of strangers and his sister-in-law in the other room in ear shot of hearing them or walk in on them. She was disgusted at how she had reacted. The thought of where they were had left her mind the minute his body pressed up against hers. A crimson blush blossomed on her face at the mere thought of what that mouth of his did.

The petite brunette ran a hand through her chestnut locks and shrieked out of frustration. Why the man still had an affect on him made no sense to her. He lied to her, let her believe in that lie for weeks, avoided her, and what hurt the more was that he said he would try, but he didn't.

"_I want to be with you, too."_

His soft voice whispered in her ear and pools of tears formed in her eyes.

"_I can respect you and listen to you and be honest with you. Yeah, I can try."_

But he hadn't. A tear slid down her face. He hadn't done anything that he said he would. Instead he lied to her face and ignored her when all she did was walk around his Penthouse worried about him and fall a sleep on the couch waiting for him to make it home. Everything she felt didn't matter to him because if it had he would have told her the truth about Sonny. He didn't trust her. He was willing to tell Carly Corinthos, the woman who was known for running around creating havoc in Prot Charles. Yet after everything Jason and her had been through he wasn't willing to trust her with the truth of what was going on. He pushed her away and made her feel unwanted. He was now willing to fight for her to give him a chance; well she wasn't going to not now not ever.

Elizabeth ignored the nagging voice in her mind and looked for something to do. Her eyes landed on her suitcases. She had come home the night before, dropped on the sofa and sat there numb until she fell a sleep. Elizabeth dragged her body to where the bags sat. She dropped to her knees and unclasped one to look around. She checked another and then the rest and still didn't find it. Her afghan was missing and she had a pretty good idea where it was.

The brunette groaned in frustration. She had left her yellow afghan at Jason's penthouse. Elizabeth looked at the ceiling of her studios and cursed her luck. A quick glance at her wall clock told her Jason was still at the warehouse and wouldn't be back for another few hours which was enough time to sneak in and out without notice. She grabbed her keys and ran for the door but quickly turned back around. She made her way to the shelves that held many of her finished paintings and grabbed for the one behind the shelf that she knew by heart.

It looked like she was going to have to see Jason Morgan's home one last time and say good bye for good.

* * *

Jason sat staring at the carpet of the Corinthos penthouse waiting for someone, anyone to tell him why he was here. The soft sound of rain hitting the balcony doors was the only sound in the room. He was at the warehouse looking at invoices that had piled up while he had run around trying to make sure that Sonny's fake death ran smoothly when he got the call to get over to Harborview Towers. He didn't even get a thank you for it. Jason lied to the woman he had wanted to be with for so long for Sonny and in the end he was the one that ended up with the family and Jason, he got nothing but an empty penthouse to come home to.

He moved his foot back and forth, watching the shade of the carpet change at the slight movement of his foot. The clock struck six, Elizabeth's shift would be ending and he had wanted to try to talk to her again but he was stuck here doing nothing. He had placed Sonny and his family over Elizabeth so many times and she had finally grown tired of it. The two times that he had disobeyed orders for her, they were the two times that he felt he wasn't underneath Sonny's thumb.

Jason now understood why Elizabeth said what she did last night because he had given her that impression. That his job as Sonny Corinthos' enforcer was more important than her and it wasn't. His job meant nothing to him, he did what he was told and that was it. Elizabeth didn't understand that and it was his fault. He should have sat her down—he was twice her size he could have tied her down if he needed to and explained it all to her last night. He was an idiot when it came to her after she slipped way from him and he was realizing his mistakes now. He really needed someone to give him a wake up call once in a while.

The door to the penthouse opened silently as Johnny O'Brien popped his head in to check on one of his bosses. He watched Jason stare at the floor. His shoulders were set in a stiff position, the weight of the world on his shoulders. Johnny shook his head at the site. Jason had been in a good mood before the whole fake death episode took place. And to get Jason Morgan to crack a smile was like getting Carly to admit she was wrong. He knew why Jason was miserable, Miss Elizabeth was gone.

The brunette was feisty, sweet, beautiful, and brought out a side of Jason no one ever saw. A side that was happy and alive. Jason was never like that with the others that were in his life. He fought to be the man that Robin wanted and Carly just strung him along for her own benefit. Elizabeth was different from the others and she was the one for Jason. The only person that needed to see that was Elizabeth, Jason had apparently learned that.

Johnny stepped into the penthouse and closed the door behind. "He still not down?"

At the sound of Johnny's voice, Jason tore his eyes away from the carpet to look at the veteran guard. "No, I've been here for over an hour. Nothing not even a phone call." Jason took another glance at the clock and cursed.

"Something wrong, Jason?" Johnny asked concerned.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. "I had planned to go talk to Elizabeth after her shift was done and she's already home now. She probably won't answer the door if I stopped by the studio."

Johnny took a seat on the arm of a chair facing Jason, "Well you could at least try."

At Johnny's words Jason let out a humorless chuckle. "You know I had said that to Elizabeth." When the guard gave him a quizzical look Jason continued, "I told her I would try and at the first major situation that our relationship was put through I screwed up. Instead of telling her or just being with her I ran from her. I stayed away because it was hard for me to face her when god knows what she went through sitting in a penthouse like a prisoner with Zander as company. I should just let her be happy instead of trying to screw up her life."

He was angry and broken now. He had lost her, he needed to accept that and it was his fault and for what for a man that he called his friend but at the moment wasn't treating Jason like one. A hard smack upside his head made Jason jump away from the source. Johnny stood, glaring down at him.

"Don't talk like that. You love her even if you're too bull headed to realize it and if you really want her to be happy you will fight her and not back down. You make her happy and she does the same for you Trying is by not giving up on the person you love and if you walk away from her without a fight then you are a coward. That's not the Jason Morgan I know and you know it too."

Jason stared at the young guard that had let him have it. He blinked at Johnny then got up and hugged him, startling the man. "Thank you, I needed that." He needed a wake up call and he got one from friend that had always been there.

Johnny look dumbfounded for a few moments before smiling. "I'm going to go back to my post but if you need any help you know where to find me."

The guard gestured goodbye to the enforcer and made his way to the door. He opened it slightly and received a clear view of the door of Jason's penthouse. He stared at the site for a few seconds before closing it slowly.

Jason looked up with a confused expression.

"She's here."

Jason face expression grew even more puzzled.

"You know Elizabeth the woman you love. The one that you have been pining for, for years." Johnny muttered something under his breathe.

"What are you talking about?" He was starting to think Johnny was losing his mind.

"Elizabeth just snuck into your penthouse."

That got the enforcers attention. "She's here?"

Johnny nodded his head.

"In my penthouse?"

Johnny nodded again.

"Across the hall?"

Johnny nodded again.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Elizabeth!" Johnny shouted. "Now go and fix what you messed up."

Jason flew by Johnny and down the hallway to only stop at the threshold of his penthouse. Elizabeth was in there and he needed to be quiet not to startle her. She came back and he'd made up his mind she wasn't going to be leaving any time soon not if he had something to say about it.

* * *

The last time she had snuck into Jason's penthouse she had gotten caught. This time it would be different. None of the guards were at their posts when she got off the elevator, which was odd but she used it to her advantage and slipped into the darkened penthouse unnoticed. She flipped on the lights; she wasn't taking any chances with clumsiness. She placed the canvas she held down beside Jason's oak writing desk and opened the closet looking for the afghan. It wasn't there.

Elizabeth let out a puff of air and then turned towards the leather couch it wasn't there either. Her face scrounged up, where could her afghan be. She was about to turn for the stairs when the jingle of keys startled her. Jason was back. He wasn't supposed to be back for another hour or so. She panicked and ran for the side of the sofa that faced the balcony doors.

The door opened just as she ducked down behind it. For once in her life Elizabeth was grateful for being vertically challenged. She brought her chin further down to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut, hopping he wouldn't find her. She would be unlucky enough to be caught while trying to sneak her afghan out of her ex-boyfriend's penthouse—if you could call him that—and not be able to get home safely for a bucket of ice cream.

She heard a set of keys hit the surface of the desk and foot steps leading away from her. The brunette let out a deep sigh and waited for the penthouse to become perfectly still so she could only hear the rain before she moved from her hiding spot.

"Looking for this?" His voice startled her. She turned around with a yelp to see Jason leaning against the balcony door with her afghan as if it were an everyday thing that he found her hiding next to his sofa.

She clutched at her racing heart. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" he shrugged.

Elizabeth pulled herself off the floor with a huff and smoothed her skirt into place. "Give me my afghan and I'll be on my way." She held out her hand but he didn't move.

"The afghan, Jason?" her tone a little bit harsher.

"No."

Jason pushed away from the balcony doors and made his toward the pool table, still carrying the afghan. "Since you're here, would you like to play a game of pool?"

The brunette gawked at him. Steam was practically blowing out of her ears and he wanted to play pool. Elizabeth stomped her foot at the man that stood in front her and turned to leave. Before she could even reach for the door Jason raised her off her feet. She shrieked and kicked her legs to get out of his hold but she fought to no prevail.

If she wasn't already mad she was now. Jason set her down but turned her to face him. Her skin was flushed red and her hair was rumpled. He backed her up against to the door and pressed her body flush against his. She fisted her hands and hit him on the chest. "Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Stop cornering me. You—You can't just back me up to a door whenever you want!" Her cheeks were crimson red now.  
"If it's the only way I can get you to talk to me then I will."

"What is it with you Morgan?" She hit his chest again ignoring its hardness. "You barely say words, just glare at people and now I can't get you to shut up. Pick a mode and stick to it. Go back to your Jason the "Borg" Morgan mode and leave me alone." She was mad but the look of pain that flashed across his face was able to penetrate her anger. He instantly pulled away emotionally and physically. One moment they were chest to chest the next he was half way across the room, his back turned to her.

He said nothing, his feet were slightly apart, his hands limp to his side and his head bent. Elizabeth didn't need to see his face to know she had hurt him with her words but she had. The defeated slump of his shoulders was enough for her to know.

She reached out to him. "Jason…"

"I never meant to hurt you." His voice was low and rough. "I-I was just…" He trailed off.

"Jason I didn't mean that. I was just angry."

Jason still kept his back to her. "I know that and you have the right to be but I…I have the right to explain myself too."

"You lost that right when you lied to me." It hurt to talk to him now without having a front of anger to show.

"I didn't want to lie to you but I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt." Jason finally turned around. All the pain and hatred towards himself was etched on his face. "I watched you when you slept peacefully every time I got home. You were always on the sofa, I watched you for those few minutes every night thinking how I ever ended up with you in my life."

Elizabeth stared at him. He was talking she would let him for now.

"I didn't want that innocence I saw in you every night to be torn away by me. I didn't want to tell you and make you a target. I wanted to protect you." He paused as his blue eyes wandered to the afghan that he had dropped on the sofa in a hurry to catch her. "I know you don't like lying to people and I didn't want you to have to for me."

"You made a decision for me." She finally spoke. "I hate it when people do that and you know that. It was my decision if I wanted to be apart of the life you lead and I decided I did so long ago." She gazed at him. "I did as a friend and I did as more than a friend and if you had told me I would have lied for you because I care about you and I want you safe. But you didn't trust me to tell me the truth." Her eyes filled with tears.

Jason's eyes were stunned. "I trust you. I trust you with my life." He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. He looked into her beautiful blue orbs and whispered, "It was never about trust."

"You hurt me," her tear filled eyes downcast. "You told me you would try and then you pushed me away. You left—" her voice broke, "You left me alone." For the first time since she had walked out on him last night she cried. Her tears fell down her face onto his black long sleeve shirt.

"I'm sorry." He pulled her against him and kissed her hair. "I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again.

The tears fell freely onto his shirt. Her body shook from her sobs and Jason's hold tightened on her as her sobs escaped her lips. He had hurt her and now he would do anything he could to heal the heart he had shattered.

Elizabeth sniffed, her head rested gently against his chest, his chin on the top of her head. His arms around her waist, the same as hers. Slowly Elizabeth pulled her head up and looked up at him. He gave her a small smile that she returned with one of hers. As if of their own accord her eyes lowered to his lips and she licked hers in anticipation.

His head lowered and right before his lips touched hers, he whispered, "I'm sorry" again.

His soft yet firm lips moved over hers, slowly parting hers to slid his tongue into her warm mouth. His tongue found hers and they slowly began to move at a pace of their own. His hands slowly moved from her waist to her upper body. Air became an issue and he pulled his mouth away to brush soft tender kisses against her lips.

The petite brunette hooked an arm around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to plant a firm kiss of her own on him. She bit down slightly on his bottom lip before pulling away. The time had come and the both of them knew it. A warmth began to spread through her body as he held her close, their hard breathing the only sound in the room.

Jason's electrifying eyes meet her cornflower blue orbs, his were soft and full of concern, "Are you sure?" he asked

"I'm sure," she whispered against his lips as the last bit of an innocent relationship slipped away.

His hands moved to her chest and he cupped her small but firm breasts. His fingers began a slow stroke on the soft mounds of her breasts, back and forth as her nipples grew hard. She moaned as he rubbed one nipple between two of his long fingers. His lips skimmed the column of her throat as a need began to grow in Elizabeth.

"Make love to me," her raspy murmur reached his ears. He tugged her shirt up and slid it off over her head to reveal her red lace bra. He could see her hardened nipples through the fabric and her flawless pale skin. She was beautiful inside and out and she was his. She blushed a beautiful shade of red under his gaze.

Jason slowly kneeled down before her and placed a kiss on her belly making her gasp in surprise. He looked up and smiled at her. His hands reached for the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down at an agonizing slowness. Once it was open, Jason gradually eased it down her hips, thighs, and legs until it was a puddle at her feet. She stepped out of them and then slipped off her flip flops.

She stood before him dressed in red lace under the light of the moon and it was the most stunning site he had ever seen. He placed open mouth kisses from her belly button up until he reached her bra. His hands caressing her hips the whole time. He placed another one on the valley between her breasts before straightening to his full height. He dropped another soft kiss on her lips as an arm slipped under legs and he lifted her into his strong arms. He watched the blush that spread from her cheeks over her pale skin all the way to the tips of her breast.

The tall blonde gently placed her down on the brown leather coach and slid on top of her, his weight suspended on his arms. The rough fabric of the leather scraped against her back as she moved beneath him. He nipped at the lips that he had watched her torture for years. Her hands traveled to his shirt and she tugged at the hem urgently needing to feel his skin on hers. Her long manicured nails scarped his back as she pulled the black long sleeved shirt up and over his head. He was still over dressed.

Jason's hot mouth moved from her lips to her collarbone as Elizabeth's hand traveled south to the brass button of his jeans. She flicked it out without hesitation and began to push them done his narrow hips as he pushed his boots off. She finally got the answer to the question she had pondered for years, whether Jason Morgan wore boxers or briefs. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile a mischievous smile when the site of his black boxers came into view.

That sinful mouth of his had traveled down to her breasts and his talented hands had whisked her bra open in the front. He moved the scrap of fabric aside and feasted at the image of her bear breasts. He nipped at the white mounds leaving red marks as he pulled one moan after another from her.

He was torturing her and she was going to get even. Her hands slipped to the front of his boxers and she rubbed his erection making him groan. She chuckled at his reaction but her quiet laughter were smothered by his mouth as he hooked his thumbs on each side of her matching red lace panties and eased them down her hips. She kicked them off, sending them flying some where in the penthouse.

Elizabeth laid naked as the day she was born before him and felt at ease under his eyes. He took in every inch of skin and burned it to memory. "Beautiful," he murmured against her skin as he placed a soft kiss on her neck as her clever digits slide his black boxers down his hips. There was nothing left between them now. No secrets, lies, or anyone.

Jason positioned himself over her entrance but paused, his questioning eyes seeking out hers. "I'm on the pill," she said softly as she pulled his head down for a kiss as he simultaneously eased into her. He stifled her moans with a fierce kiss.

They found their rhythm as they gave into their passion, fitting each other perfectly. They reached their release together, entering a world of complete bliss and completeness. They had found their other halves.

The couple laid there for hours with the sound of rain pelting down on the windows. Jason shifted their positions so that she laid nestled on top of him instead of his weight crushing her. Their bodies were still warm and sweaty from their love making. He pressed a kiss to her temple. She fit perfectly with his body and he loved her in everyway. She was made for him and now that he had her he wasn't going to let her go.

He moved for the afghan and she whimpered in protest, her eyes still close. He kissed her forehead and murmured, "I thought you were a sleep."

"Nope, not at all."

It was now or never. He had to tell her. If she felt the same way he would be the happiest man alive but if she didn't feel the same way then he would be happy with the time he got with her. He had to make himself vulnerable, it was the only way of being truly honest with her. Jason buried his face in her hair and whispered, "I love you."

Her body stilled at the soft words. Fear grew in Jason's heart from her lack of response. She raised her head and looked into his blue eyes, all her love shinning through. She dipped her head, "I love you too," she murmured against his lips.

Once he broke the kiss, Jason let out a content sigh. Elizabeth murmured against his skin, "This won't fix everything you know."

"Yes, I know," he replied rising off the leather sofa into a seating position. He turned his face blocking the view from Elizabeth. He pushed her off him and rose without any embarrassment at his state of undress.

Jason stretched his muscles in silence until something by the desk caught his eyes. He walked over to it and lifted it to see what it was. It was a canvas of a painting that looked familiar. It was _The Wind_.

Elizabeth planted her chin on his shoulder and answered what he was thinking. "I was going to leave it and say good bye. It's not mine."

"I know, it has a place now, over my fire place." He never took his eyes off the painting.

She hadn't meant anything by her comment of how things were but he wouldn't look at her now. She clutched the afghan to her chest. "Jason…"

He turned at his name and flashed her a boyish grin before he pulled the afghan away from her chest. "What are you doing?" She asked as he lifted her into his arms.

"Christening the pool table."

Their laughter filled the penthouse as he placed her down gently on the green velvet of the pool table. Elizabeth pulled his head down for a quick kiss, "I love you, Jason" she said against his lips.

"And I love you, Elizabeth."

After five years of dancing around they had finally got to a place where they were happy even if Elizabeth had to be cornered for Jason to get a word in or wreak havoc on her senses. In the end all that mattered was that they found their way back to each other.

**The End**


End file.
